the_amazing_tfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Jacer
Alpha Jacer is a member of the Order of Feridon. Appearance Alpha Jacer has a very humanoid appearance and looks middle eastern. He is very tall and muscular. He has black short, messy hair and a partially formed beard. He has a massive nose or "schnose." Alpha Jacer wears a white wife beater that has "ALPHA" written on it in lime green. He wears dark green pants with a lime coloured belt and dark green armbands. He does not wear shoes and has massive feet. Personality Biography Alpha Jacer first appears in Episode 4's flashback and is summoned to Neptozar 7 with the rest of the order by Bumjay. He is assigned by Bumjay to go with Porungus' team and gather his testicles to make a wish to summon Feridon. Alpha Jacer then encounters Flames Goudros with the others on Ryloth 9 and they engage in battle. Alpha Jacer attempts to get Flames to understand the dire situation the omniverse is in, but cannot get it through Flames' thick skull. Eventually, when Bumjay alerts Uncle Ron of Petard's imminent defeat by Mr. Frank, Alpha Jacer knocks away Flames to secure the testicles allowing the wish for Feridon's summoning to be made. Alpha Jacer makes his first proper appearance in Episode 6, where along with Petard and Bumjay, he is one of the three order members chosen to remain behind to monitor the omniverse while the others attend a session of naked Hot Wheels with Feridon. When Dungzar is in need of medication, Alpha Jacer recruits Smorc, a recently thawed out caveman, and Diogenes, the ancient Greek philosopher and ancestor of all modern-day Chads to help. When Gohan and Shaggy accidentally teleport into the Temple of Feridon from their multiverse and offer to help, Alpha Jacer takes them to the Hyperbolic Backrooms to train them while the others start the mission to get quantum oats from KEK for Dungzar's medicine. Alpha Jacer, Gohan and Shaggy then join Terrific G and Dr. Pigdune who are battling Flames Goodroast. Flames recognizes Alpha Jacer and gets upset. Although Alpha Jacer engages Flames in battle, Flames runs out of antifreeze and retreats before he can actually fight him. After Dungzar is given his medicine, Alpha Jacer presumably attends the Sting concert at the Temple of Feridon. Relationships Uncle Ron Not much is known about Alpha Jacer's relationship with Uncle Ron, but it can be assumed that the two order members get along fairly well, seeing as in episode 4 after Uncle Ron received the message from Bumjay that time was running out to save the omniverse from total destruction by Mr. Frank, Alpha Jacer was the one who took action and knocked Flames Goodroast across the galaxy, abruptly ending the fight the order was having with him. Flames Goodroast Alpha Jacer most likely loathes Flames, which partially comes from the fact that in episode 4, Flames was refusing to give him and the rest of the order Porungus' magical wish testicles so that they could summon Feridon to save the omniverse, and thought the wish Flames wanted to make with them was incredibly selfish. This was shown to grow stronger when Alpha Jacer later knocked Flames across the galaxy, abruptly ending their fight. In episode 6, Alpha Jacer's hatred towards Flames most likely grew when Flames said it was wrong for him to be grouped with the other members and called him a "middle eastern person who couldn't speak fluent English," and said that he should be put in 24/7 English school. This hatred is definitely double-sided, seeing as Flames held a grudge on him for knocking him across the galaxy forty years after the event occurred, and when he ran out of antifreeze, he declared that Alpha Jacer, along with everyone else he had just fought, was on his "Enemies List." Power Alpha Jacer as an Order of Feridon member is incredibly powerful. Within the Order he is ranked above Porungus, but below Bumjay and is likely just below Bumjay. Alpha Jacer primarly specialiszs in physical might. He was able to knock Flames Goodroast in his true form across the galaxy with a single attack. It should be noted Flames had been severely depleted of antifreeze by this time and Alpha Jacer did not use much effort in his attack. Like the rest of the order, Alpha Jacer has been training and is far stronger than he was in Episode 4's flashback to 40 years ago. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of energy * Energy Sense: The ability to sense the energy of other beings * Vanish: The ability to move with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Eternal Youth: An exemption from natural death such as from old age or disease, as well as halting the aging process altogether. Hyperbolic Backrooms The Hyperbolic Backrooms are a dimension Alpha Jacer has control over, in the same manner as Petard's control over and manipulation of the Realm of the Relinquished. Although he cannot banish people to the Hyperbolic Backrooms, Alpha Jacer can clip into them with others. Time is dilated in the Hyperbolic Backrooms making one hour in the real world equivalent to a year in the Hyperbolic Backrooms. Alpha Jacer has warned that if one spends more than a year in the Hyperbolic Backrooms they will become permanently depressed. Forms and Transformations Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Order of Feridon